


Family Portrait

by NightStars9836



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStars9836/pseuds/NightStars9836
Summary: Lady Dimitrescu and her daughters are ready to present you with their special gift.Family Fluff because there isn't enough around here!
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> This is also part of a much bigger story but is being published as a oneshot. I thought it was super cute and sweet and wanted you guys to be a part of it. Hope you enjoy!

It was an unusually quiet day in the Dimitrescu Castle. Not even the occasional muffled scream from the basement was heard. The past few days passed like this. On a normal day, the girls would be scurrying about the corridors causing mischief. If you weren't so enthralled with your book you would have been concerned. Silence typically means trouble. Today, however, you couldn't be bothered to deal with whatever was going on. You were lounging in the library, curled up in your favorite chair, nose deep in a novel pulled from one of your personal shelves. The story wasn’t a new one, not in the slightest. In fact, it was your favorite book in the library. Never would there be a day you would tire from flipping its pages. You were so immersed in the story that the sounds of giggling from behind didn’t even register. Over your right shoulder sat three young ladies. All three of them would keep turning in your direction followed by whispering. Before you can even react, two of the girls were holding your arms down while the third one tied a blindfold around your head. All you could hear was their nonstop laughter.

It startled you, to say the least, but didn’t surprise you. Knowing your girls, it was Victoria and Sorine holding you while Daniela tied the cloth (rather tightly you may add).

You know they mean you no real harm and join them in their laughter as your body relaxes. “You know, you can just tell me to close my eyes. I don’t need the full abduction package.”

This caused their giggling to turn into a chorus of laughter. You feel yourself being pulled from your chair and being led carefully, but hastily, down the corridor. “Mother is ready to present you with our gift.”

“We’ve been working on it forever!” Daniela exaggerates.

“It’s only been a year,” Sorine says.

Victoria hums at your side, still dragging you down the seemingly endless corridor. “A bit over a year I think.”

Typical Alcina.

“I told her nothing extravagant!” You huff. “I don’t need anything big or luxurious and does she listen? Of course not.”

Sorine nods. “Mother does love to spoil you. This isn’t just from her though, it’s from all of us.”

The journey down the corridor was spent in silence. You were traveling so quickly it was hard to keep track of exactly where you were in the castle. All that could be heard around you was the padding of feet against the cold stone floor and the unobtrusive cracking of lit torches decorating the wall. Then out of nowhere, the girls pulled you back to a forced halt. You felt the absence of Daniela's hands on your back and Victoria and Sorine tugged your arms back just in time before you go tumbling down the stairs. The edge of the top stair could not have been more than an inch in front of your toes. Suddenly you felt like you were standing on the edge of a cliff.

“Alright, y/n, we’re at the stairs. Twenty-four steps down- one foot in front of the other.”

You nod and squeeze their hands to say you’re ready to descend. Thankfully Daniela stopped pushing and her older sisters let you walk at your own cautious pace. "So any hint as to what I'm being dragged to?"

“You’ll like it, y/n.” Daniela’s voice almost scared you she was so close. “Just don’t cry.”

“Why would I cry?” The girls only snicker in response. “Seriously, why would I cry?”

You didn't have to see to know that Daniela was rolling her eyes. “Just don’t and everything will be fine.”

You roll your eyes behind the cloth, but your grin deceives any annoyance or displeasure. Out of habit, you counted the steps as your bare feet came into contact with them. You knew the number of steps by heart, all throughout the castle, not just this particular set of stairs. A sense of dread tugged at you as you reached the final three steps. As soon as your foot touches the ground you’re being dragged and pushed again. A squeak escapes your mouth as you almost trip over yourself. If you know the layout of the castle, which you do, the girls are pulling you in the direction of the Foyer.

Suddenly everything comes to a halt. Again. 

This time you know exactly where you are. The roaring fire and the worn rug under your feet gave it away. This was definitely the foyer. Then there was the familiar smell of flowers with a hint of copper. Even after all these years, butterflies flutter in your stomach every time Alicia's around.

“We’ve found her, Mother!” Victoria says proudly.

You hear a porcelain saucer placed on the grand coffee table not far in front of you. “I see that. Though I’m sure she would have come willingly. There was no need to blindfold her.”

Your smile grows immensely at the sound of your wife’s voice. “We already had that discussion, Darling.”

“We were unsure if the...present was concealed or not,” Sorine explains. “Why ruin the surprise?”

“Quite,” Alcina agrees. “Well it is covered, so you may remove the cloth, Love.”

Victoria and Sorine both let go of your hands and allow you to untie the blindfold. Your eyes adjust to the darker room, only illuminated by the roaring fireplace, and see Alcina smiling down at you from her spot. The girls piling on the adjacent couch as they help themselves to the biscuits in front of them.

There’s a large object concealed by sheets sat up on the mantle. So large it takes up almost the full length of the mantle and isn’t far from reaching the ceiling. You assumed it was another piece of artwork Alcina had commissioned. It wasn’t uncommon for her to do so. She loves decorating the castle with custom works of things ranging from landscapes to portraits of her precious daughters. Whatever was on the mantle, however, was far too big to be a portrait of someone (as the orientation was wrong) and you knew Alcina too well for it to be a simple landscape painting. Your curiosity is peaked.

“What is it?”

Alcina chuckles and comes to stand next to you in front of the fire. “I had this commissioned over a year ago and it’s finally finished. I thought today would be the perfect time to unveil it.”

You nod along, barely giving any thought as to what the special occasion even is. “I think this is the biggest one you’ve had made.”

“It’s certainly one of them,” Alcina agreed with a smile. “This particular one is my new favorite. I had to make sure every detail was perfect before setting it up here. The girls each had a big role to play in its creation as well as I, which is partly the reason it took so long.”

“Can we see it already?” Daniela asks impatiently.

Victoria pops up from her seat between her sisters. “Oh yes, mother, please? We can’t wait any longer!”

You give the girls a confused look. “Wait, you haven’t seen it yet?”

Sorine shook her head. “Not the completed piece, no. Only our own individual parts.”

You shoot her a confused look before turning back to Alcina. “Forgive me for asking, Darling, but what’s so special about today?”

A genuine smile crosses the matriarch's face. “Happy Mother’s Day y/n.”

The sheets were pulled down to reveal possibly the largest portrait you have ever seen. It showed Alcina standing next to you at her full height looking down at you with an adoring smile. You were stood looking straight on, dressed in your usual elegant outfit next to Sorine, who was smiling wildly down at her younger sisters with a hand on each of their shoulders.

You were lost for words.

"What do you think, my love?" 

"Oh Alci, it's beautiful. I...I don't know what to say."

Alcina lowered herself next to you. Tears were forming in her eyes as she dabbed yours away. “I’m not ending our debate but whatever you decide we wanted to make sure you know you’ll always be family.”

You still couldn’t bring yourself to say anything. You opened your mouth to speak but no words came out. Whether it was from shock or having too many thoughts racing to be said you did not know. What you are aware of is the tears shamelessly streaming down your cheeks.

Daniela groaned. “Ugh! I told you not to cry y/n.”

You ignore her words and continued to gawk at the immaculate painting. "You did all this for me?"

Alcina kisses the top of your head and tilts your chin up with a single manicured nail. "Of course we did, darling. We wanted to show you how much we love you." She turns back to her daughters who were now arguing amongst themselves who was painted the best. A single "Ah-hem" was all it took to end their debate. "All of us."

The trio of trouble turned to you ad nodded enthusiastically. "You'll always be family, y/n." Victoria smiles.

At this point you are shamelessly shedding tears in front of everyone. "I'm at a loss! Words can't describe how happy you've all made me." Alcina retrieves a handkerchief from the coffee table and carefully wipes your tears away. "Whether you choose to stay with or die peacefully, you will always have a place here with us."

Overcome with pure joy you throw yourself at your wife, wrapping your arms tightly around her neck. "I love you guys so much!"

She returned the embrace just as tight while being self-aware of her own strength. You don't know how long you stayed like that before the girls joined in as well, nearly suffocating you with their love. You still weren't sure what your ultimate decision will be, but for the time being, living this precious moment with your family is all you need to keep yourself grounded. Stealing another look up at the family portrait lifted a heavy weight off your shoulders. Even if you decided to pass on there was no doubt in your mind that they will love you for all eternity.


End file.
